Time after time
by Fujikujaku
Summary: Après la fuite de Soul Society commence la longue, longue attente d'Urahara. Huit corps immobiles, des inquiétudes qui le rongent de l'intérieur, et trois mots qui ne sortent pas.


Tokyo grelottait sous la neige, et les rares passants se hâtaient sous leurs ombrelles légères en papier, leurs vêtements balayés par le vent glacial. Bientôt il n'y avait plus personne en vue, pas même un simple chat, mais une ombre rasait les murs avant de disparaître dans une ruelle. Il n'y avait pas grand chose au fond de cette ruelle, seulement une vieille maison qui ne payait pas de mine, et c'était là où l'ombre s'était faufilée. L'intérieur de la maison ne ressemblait vraiment pas à quelque part d'habité. Il y avait quelques traces de vie humaine, mais ça se résumait à une vieille lanterne éteinte sur une table, des vêtements posés en vrac sur un tabouret, et une paire de chaussures à l'entrée. Passé la porte au fond de l'unique pièce, il y avait un escalier habilement dissimulé sous un tatami, qui donnait sur un sous-sol. Il n'était vraiment pas grand, juste assez pour pouvoir stocker quelques boîtes...et huit corps immobiles, éclairés par la seule bougie de la pièce.

Kisuke retira son haori trempé uniquement pour s'enrouler dans une couverture et de se frotter les mains rapidement. Il faisait toujours aussi froid à l'intérieur de cette pièce mais il n'y avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas augmenter la température sans un feu, mais pour un feu il fallait du bois, et sa situation actuelle ne lui permettait absolument pas de gâcher le peu d'argent qu'il avait réussi à accumuler dans quelque chose d'aussi peu nécessaire que du bois. Il savait que Yoruichi n'était pas totalement d'accord avec lui, mais elle ne restait pas longtemps dans cette maison de toute façon; elle sortait toute la journée pour trouver de la nourriture et ne revenait en général que le soir tombé.

Kisuke faisait toujours de son mieux pour qu'il y ait toujours au moins un peu de lumière et quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent quand elle réapparaissait, mais en général il ratait son retour et finissait endormi sur la petite table où s'entassaient ses notes de recherche, laissant à Tessai le soin de faire le repas. Parfois même il se réveillait exactement là où il s'était littéralement effondré près d'un des kekkai, avec comme seule preuve du passage de Yoruichi une couverture sur les épaules. Et à chaque réveil il se forçait à faire le tour des kekkai coincés dans ce petit espace, huit kekkai dans lesquels il y avait les formes immobiles des anciens capitaines et lieutenants de Soul Society.

Six mois de ce train de vie commençait à laisser ses marques sur le scientifique. Yoruichi le remarquait quand elle revenait et le voyait pâle comme un linge, endormi par pur épuisement sur ses papiers. Elle l'avait déjà vu s'assoupir à son bureau plusieurs fois quand ils étaient encore à Soul Society, mais jamais avec une telle expression de peur sur le visage. Parce que c'était bien de la peur qu'elle voyait, de la peur mélangée à une tristesse tellement profonde que ça lui faisait physiquement mal. Elle aurait aimé prendre Kisuke par les épaules et lui faire un câlin, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce que ce serait un mensonge tellement gros qu'ils le sauraient tous les deux sans une seule hésitation. Elle se sentait vraiment inutile, incapable de le secouer de ses inquiétudes.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire était de vérifier qu'il dormait, le réchauffer avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, et ramener certaines choses à leur petite cachette. C'était rare qu'il mette un pied en-dehors de la cave alors c'était elle qui s'occupait de trouver les couvertures, l'huile pour les lanternes et le peu de nourriture qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'acheter. Même si la plupart du temps, elle devait se résoudre à voler. Elle n'avait pas le choix: c'était ça ou voir son meilleur ami finir par mourir de faim et de froid, penché sur sa table à se tuer les yeux à écrire avec une seule petite chandelle.

D'ailleurs là encore, il s'était endormi contre le kekkai où était enfermé Shinji. Quelle surprise...  
Yoruichi le secoua avec douceur, ne retenant pas son petit soupir quand elle vit les cernes bien marquées sous ses yeux. Kisuke essuya un petit sourire mais il était tellement creux qu'il l'effaça rapidement et se leva en ignorant comme il pouvait les grognements de son corps. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il se retrouvait à dormir sur un sol ou dans une chaise...? Comme si elle pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans son esprit (ce qui était une très forte possibilité, vu depuis quand ils se connaissaient) Yoruichi le tira debout et commença à le pousser vers la sortie. - Deux semaines, Kisuke. Deux semaines que je te retrouve endormi dans et sur autre chose qu'un lit. Alors je sais que c'est un pauvre futon avec deux couvertures mangées au mites, mais ce sera infiniment mieux qu'un siège. Ou le sol. Va te coucher ou bien je t'assomme et je te traine au lit. Comme si elle allait lui donner le choix de toute façon... Kisuke tombait de fatigue. Et ça n'aidait pas qu'il se sente coupable tout le temps, pour tout le monde. Il semblait oublier régulièrement qu'elle l'avait couvert et suivi de son propre chef, comme Tessai d'ailleurs.

* * *

Dans le court laps de temps entre la hollowfication de Shinji et les autres et leur condamnation à mort, il ne s'était passé que quelques jours. Quelques jours seulement pour mettre en place un plan d'évacuation d'urgence. Ils avaient eu le temps de trouver cette maison abandonnée et de s'approprier son terrain, apporter un véritable minimum de matériel de la Douzième...et c'était tout. Tout le reste s'était plus ou moins décidé au moment et quand tout le monde s'était retrouvé là, l'exilé comme les condamnés, ça avait été l'improvisation la plus totale. Tessai s'était occupé de monter huit kekkai individuels des plus solides pour y mettre les victimes, et la première chose à faire avait été de les stabiliser au mieux avec le peu de matériel pris à la Douzième.

Kisuke avait eu de la chance dans son malheur, étant donné l'immobilité des huit évacués. Et à partir de là, ça avait été une improvisation totale. Avec seulement le Hôgyoku mais sans ses notes, restées à la Douzième, et sans aucune véritable idée ce que qu'Aizen avait fait pour enclencher les modifications, Kisuke s'était tout simplement mis à chercher tout et n'importe quoi qui aurait potentiellement un lien.

Pendant les deux premières semaines il avait simplement vérifié leur stabilité. C'est à dire que pendant deux semaines, il n'avait pas quitté la cave, faisant des aller-retour entre les formes hollowfiées de ses amis, accourant à chaque fois qu'il y avait le moindre signe ou le moindre bruit. Tessai les avait en plus solidement retenu avec des sorts de kidô à l'intérieur des kekkai, et il fallait espérer que ça les retienne assez longtemps pour que Kisuke trouve une solution. Mais il n'en trouvait pas, et le temps passait.

Un an et demi après leur arrivée à Tokyo il y avait déjà beaucoup d'améliorations dans leurs conditions de vie. Tessai et Yoruichi avaient fait comme ils avaient pu pour donner un peu de familiarité à l'endroit qui était devenu leur maison depuis tout ce temps; ils savaient que demander un effort à Kisuke était inutile, le scientifique avait déjà assez de choses sur lesquelles se concentrer. La maison était devenue plus accueillante, avec un peu plus que le simple spectre de la vie. Il y avait plus de lumière, une lampe à huile dans l'entrée et un feu qui brûlait dans la pièce à vivre principale et qui chauffait une marmite d'où venait l'odeur de riz cuit.

A l'arrière, une pièce qui avait été rajoutée pour devenir une chambre, ce qui se résumait à trois tatami et des couvertures en vrac. Ils ne dormaient pas séparément, c'était impensable de laisser Kisuke rester tout seul. Il avait eu tellement de cauchemars depuis leur arrivée, tellement de réveils brutaux en hurlant et couvert de sueur, cherchant à attraper la personne la plus proche de lui pour se rassurer qu'il n'était pas tout seul...

La cave de la maison avait également été aménagée pour être un peu plus qu'un simple débarras. Le long d'un mur il y avait les huit kekkai, désormais beaucoup plus grands et espacés les uns des autres; dans un coin, tout un plan de travail composé de câbles, d'écrans et de tables recouvertes de papiers, le tout éclairé par quelques lanternes. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'à la surface, mais Kisuke préférait comme ça. La température était parfaitement stable, au moins une chose qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier toutes les heures. D'ailleurs, ses deux amis avaient remarqué les nouvelles habitudes de Kisuke.

Le plus clair du temps, le scientifique ne quittait la cave et ses observations que pour aller s'effondrer quelques heures dans son lit dans la pièce du fond, mais parfois, ils le voyaient qui dormait profondément dans la pièce centrale, la tête sur la table et les jambes sous le kotatsu. A ces moments là, ils savaient que quelque chose s'était bien passé, que Kisuke avait trouvé quelque chose qui le rassurait énormément dans ses recherches. Mais ces moments étaient très rares, et en général ils annonçaient ironiquement une très, très longue période sombre.

* * *

Ni Yoruichi ni Tessai n'avaient encore vu Kisuke boire autant. Oh, ils avaient tous eu des soirées bien arrosées quand ils avaient encore été à Soul Society tous les trois, des soirées qui se terminaient invariablement particulièrement peu vêtus et sur le sol. Mais là...c'était complètement différent. Là, il ne proposait pas d'aller chercher une bouteille pour partager, il se laissait simplement tomber dans un coin et la vidait tout seul. De moins en moins souvent ils le retrouvaient en train de se réchauffer sous le kotatsu. Il ne parlait pas souvent, et ne souriait plus du tout, alors que c'était notoire à quel point sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Yoruichi aurait tellement voulu simplement voir un de ses grands sourires idiots de nouveaux, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle non plus ne trouvait pas la force d'en feindre un. Alors elle avait trouvé le moyen le plus simple de ne plus avoir ce genre de soucis : elle était encore moins souvent à la maison. Elle partait de bon matin et ne revenait que le soir, trainant avec elle ce qu'elle avait trouvé comme nourriture ou argent. Plus le temps d'avoir des remords ou des états d'âme, le peu de sous qu'ils avaient pu trouver avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Elle s'en occupait seule, Tessai ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison; si jamais par malheur un shinigami passait par là, pour n'importe quelle raison, la cachette des condamnés serait immédiatement découverte, et tous leurs efforts seraient réduits à néant. Il ne se plaignait pas de toute cette situation, ni de son obligation à rester enfermé dans les quelques dizaines de mètres carrés qui étaient leur maison, et pour une seule raison : lui-aussi était inquiet pour Kisuke. Les rares fois où il en avait parlé à Yoruichi, ses sentiments sur l'affaire toute entière avaient étés des plus clairs : il surveillait son ami. Ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de rester enfermé entre les quatre murs de la maison, à faire à manger et à s'entraîner dans la cave, tant qu'il pouvait garder un œil sur Kisuke.

C'était devenu presque habituel depuis de longs mois; l'un ou l'autre descendait pour lui apporter à manger, lui dire qu'il était temps qu'il aille se reposer ou simplement vérifier comment il allait, et ils le trouvaient dans un état lamentable en train de babiller n'importe quoi, des bouteilles à ses pieds. Évidemment ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner la raison.

Ils n'étaient plus dupes depuis le temps. Voir Kisuke s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite avait été une surprise; il avait toujours été terriblement timide, et hormis ses deux amis, il n'adressait pas facilement la parole aux gens. Si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour cause de hiérarchie ou de politesse simple, il ne disait en général rien. Même une fois devenu capitaine, ses subordonnés avaient dû se contenter du stricte minimum (Hiyori avait été une exception notoire). Son intérêt en Mayuri avait été une première énorme surprise, mais au final ça n'aurait pas dû l'être. Déjà à ce moment-là, Kisuke avait des doutes sur les agissements de certains membres de Soul Society et quelque part il savait qu'il lui faudrait laisser son tout nouveau SDRI entre des mains compétentes si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Et Mayuri était certainement compétent, même si complètement psychotique.

Son attachement à Shinji, un shinigami de loin son aîné, avait été beaucoup plus étonnant. Même s'il restait toujours aussi poli et respectueux que d'habitude, chaque fois que les deux capitaines se croisaient, Kisuke prenait le temps de prendre des nouvelles, de poser des questions...d'être social au-delà du nécessaire. Yoruichi s'était beaucoup amusée de cette information parce que ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : son ami, le scientifique socialement inadapté et timide, tombait amoureux. Elle avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, de voir ce qu'il en pensait, mais comme elle s'en était douté dès le début, Kisuke restait complètement aveugle à ses propres sentiments. Pour lui, Shinji, ou du moins "_Hirako-taichô_" n'était qu'un ami, quelqu'un avec qui il aimait passer du temps à discuter de tout et de rien, à boire en regardant le ciel et à simplement contempler le monde autour d'eux en silence.  
Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule pensée en tête à cet instant : Kisuke était un abruti de scientifique...

* * *

C'était les petites heures du matin, les heures où toutes les personnes respectables dormaient tranquillement dans leurs lits. Mais dans la maison au fond de la petite rue, il y avait encore une personne de réveillée. Kisuke n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais ça, c'était tout à fait habituel; il avait tellement de choses qui lui tournaient en tête, tellement de questions sans réponse, de théories qui n'avaient jamais fonctionné, des inquiétudes, des cauchemars... Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de dormir, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait encore et encore les visages masqués, les corps immobiles et le silence vraiment trop silencieux. Il s'était levait du lit tout doucement, laissant Tessai dormir à sa droite et Yoruichi roulée en boule sous les couvertures, et s'était dirigé vers leur petite cuisine.

Il balança une bûche dans le feu mourant, s'assit sous le kotatsu, prit une des bouteilles qui y reposaient et resta dans le noir à fixer les flammes rougeoyantes. Il arrivait à peine à réfléchir, à chaque fois que ses idées vagabondaient, elles revenaient avec encore plus d'images cauchemardesques. Il n'avait plus la force depuis longtemps de les chasser sans l'aide de l'alcool.

Quand il descendit les marches de la cave quelques heures plus tard, il tanguait violemment. C'était presque par miracle qu'il réussit à atteindre le sol sans se vautrer, tellement il n'avait pas d'équilibre. Une bouteille à la main, son éternel chapeau oublié quelque part sur le chemin, il passa sans voir les autres corps et vint s'asseoir devant Shinji, comme si souvent auparavant. Il resta silencieux un long moment, ses yeux ne quittant pas ce masque terrifiant, et quand il put enfin parler, c'était d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis désolé, Hirako-san. Vraiment...vraiment désolé...

Rien que le silence ne vint lui répondre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Au contraire...si Shinji avait été conscient, il n'aurait jamais pu lui parler ainsi, il n'aurait jamais osé...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu sais? Tout ce que j'essaie se solde en échec, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. A quoi je sers, si je ne peux même pas te sortir de là? Pourtant je devrais être capable de comprendre quoi faire, je devrais pouvoir tout annuler et faire redevenir tout le monde comme vous étiez avant...mais je n'y arrive pas. Et je suis fatigué, Hirako-san! Tellement fatigué et tellement...tellement incertain.

Toujours rien, à part sa voix qui craquait violemment sur les derniers mots. C'était un cri du cœur, son cœur qui allait finir par se briser en mille morceaux dans le silence et le secret le plus total. Kisuke se colla de plus près au kekkai et ferma les yeux.

Il avait tellement mal à la tête à force de penser... Finalement, sans réfléchir, il se leva et commença à murmurer une incantation d'une voix peu assurée. Les murs d'énergie du kekkai vacillèrent un instant seulement, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se glisser à l'intérieur. De près, Shinji faisait encore plus froid dans le dos, les yeux du masque de Hollow d'une obscurité tellement profonde que Kisuke n'essaya même pas de les sonder. Il avait vraiment trop peur de ce qu'il y verrait...ou de ce qu'il n'y verrait pas, surtout. A la place, il s'assit en face de son ami qui était toujours maintenu au sol par les puissantes menottes de kidô.

- ...Peut-être que la réponse est là, juste devant mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hirako-san?

Il n'avait plus peur de ce masque effrayant, seulement de ce qu'il représentait. Avec étonnement il remarqua enfin que ce n'était pas aussi froid qu'il l'aurait imaginé, ni aussi rugueux. C'était presque tiède, à peu près comme la chaleur corporelle d'un vivant, et aussi lisse d'un œuf. Lentement il s'allongea à côté de Shinji, sa main glissait sur le masque aussi délicatement que s'il caressait le visage qui était en-dessous...le visage de Shinji...

- Peut-être que je cherche beaucoup trop compliqué, peut-être qu'il y a une façon très simple d'en finir avec tout ça...

Quelque chose venait d'illuminer son regard, une idée qui venait des tréfonds de son désespoir.

* * *

Yoruichi ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à cet instant. Elle s'était réveillée et n'avait pas trouvé Kisuke quand elle avait tendu le bras. Ça avait été suffisant pour que toutes ses alarmes internes se mettent à sonner. Peut-être l'aura particulièrement lourde que son ami avait traîné toute la journée, peut-être juste une intuition... Sans perdre de temps elle avait réveillé Tessai, et il n'avait pas cherché d'explications non plus. Quand Yoruichi avait cette expression, ce n'était pas le moment pour les questions. Ils s'étaient tout de suite précipités vers la cave, s'attendant à trouver leur ami encore une fois penché sur son bureau en train de relire encore et toujours ses notes illisibles, ou en train de finir une nouvelle bouteille...ou alors simplement encore en train de fixer les kekkai. Mais certainement pas à la scène qui les accueillit.

Avec la vitesse fulgurante qui avait valu son surnom, Yoruichi bondit et attrapa Kisuke avant qu'il ait terminé de défaire le sort qui maintenait Shinji immobile; dès qu'elle fut sortie avec le scientifique, Tessai renforça tous les liens et ajouta même une couche sur les kekkai existants. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule menotte de kidô qui tenait encore, les autres avaient volé en éclats. Kisuke avait fait des efforts spectaculaires vu son état. Que Shinji n'ait pas eu le temps de bouger, ou qu'il ait été encore incapable de le faire, il ne pouvait pas dire. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'en était fallu que de quelques secondes à peine pour que l'irréparable soit fait.  
Tessai avait du mal à croire que son ami ait trouvé comment annuler ses sorts aussi facilement alors que c'était évident qu'il avait bu autant que d'habitude. Mais ça ne faisait que renforcer ses inquiétudes.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de ses modifications, il se retourna vers Yoruichi mais ne rencontra qu'un regard lourd de sens. Elle tenait encore Kisuke contre elle, les mains serrées tellement fortement autour de ses épaules qu'elle en avait les jointures blanches. Il ne bougeait pas dans ses bras, profondément endormi et tout à fait inconscient de ce qu'il avait bien failli déclencher comme catastrophe.

Sans un mot, Tessai attrapa le corps inerte de Kisuke et le lança au-dessus de son épaule avant de repartir vers la chambre, Yoruichi à sa suite. C'était décidé, ils n'allaient pas laisser le scientifique quitter son lit avant d'avoir bien parlé avec lui. Parfois, quand on aimait quelqu'un, il fallait savoir dire les choses telle qu'elles étaient. Et là, ils devaient vraiment mettre les choses au clair...

* * *

Les cheveux encore détrempés par le baquet d'eau froide, enroulé dans une des épaisses couvertures, Kisuke grelottait en tenant la tasse de thé que Tessai lui avait mis dans les mains. Il ne disait rien, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'osait rien dire. Avec n'importe qui d'autre il aurait trouvé certainement ne serait-ce que le début d'une phrase d'excuse, mais là... Il ne pouvait pas leur mentir ni rien leur cacher, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Le silence dura encore un long moment puis Yoruichi lui asséna un coup qui fit voler la couverture et la tasse de l'autre côté de la chambre. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs comme jamais auparavant mais ses mots avaient un ton beaucoup plus d'inquiétude que de colère.

- Espèce d'abruti! Est-ce que t'as seulement pensé deux secondes?

- Yoruichi-san...

- Tais-toi et pense à ce que t'as failli faire! Tu pensais à quoi, hein?

Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient quasiment pas parlé. Ce n'était certes pas les choses qu'elle avait pensé lui dire un jour, mais elle avait été tellement effrayée par ce qu'il avait failli faire que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! C'est ce que tu cherchais?

- Hirako-san ne m'aurait rien fait...

- Tu n'en sais rien! Tu ne sais même pas si...

Yoruichi se retint de dire la fin de sa phrase, mais c'était trop tard. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait commencé à dire. Mais au lieu de répondre d'un ton sec, comme elle s'y aurait attendu, Kisuke haussa simplement les épaules. Sa voix était encore plus épuisée qu'avant.

- En effet, Yoruichi-san. Je ne sais même pas si Hirako-san est toujours là. Peut-être que je m'acharne pour rien, que je m'accroche à de faux espoirs... Peut-être qu'il faudrait...faudrait...

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, sa voix s'était tue dans sa gorge. Il avait bien failli dire tout haut ce qu'une petite voix lui murmurait dans ses cauchemars depuis des semaines, et c'était trop. Yoruichi n'attendit pas plus et l'enlaça tendrement, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Kisuke...abruti... Pourquoi tu ne nous dit rien? On est tes amis, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en nous, nous laisser porter un peu ce poids...

- Je vous ai déjà tellement forcé à en porter...

- Tu nous a rien forcé à faire, tu l'as pas encore compris? Si Tessai et moi on est ici avec toi maintenant, c'est qu'on l'a voulu. Comme si tu pouvais nous forcer à faire quelque chose qu'on ne voulait pas faire, franchement!

Kisuke croisa le regard de Tessai, qui ne fit rien d'autre que hocher la tête avec un sourire, et il serra Yoruichi un peu plus.

- Désolé... Je vous cause tellement d'ennuis...

- On a l'habitude, tu sais. Maintenant dors, t'es épuisé.

* * *

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour que Kisuke finisse enfin par s'endormir. Yoruichi avait dit vrai, il était épuisé, mentalement et physiquement, mais s'endormir était toujours aussi compliqué. Les cauchemars revenaient toujours; la seule façon de les atténuer était de prendre le somnifère qu'il avait préparé, mais il ne dormait jamais paisiblement. Ils avaient entendus les suppliques qui quittaient ses lèvres dans le noir de la chambre, les crises de larmes dans le silence du laboratoire, quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Et à chaque fois c'était les mêmes mots qui tournoyaient.  
_Hirako-san..._  
_Je suis désolé, Hirako-san..._  
_Pardonne-moi, Hirako-san..._  
Mais jamais les trois mots qui étaient toujours là, cachés sous les autres.

_Je t'aime... Hirako-san..._


End file.
